


l4d2-03

by Double_9



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_9/pseuds/Double_9
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw





	l4d2-03

名如其尸，褐色皮肤，两米多高的巨无霸像坦克一样一路碾压而来，每踏一步，大地都在颤抖。  
Shaw站在路中央，从脚板到头皮，全身都被带动着震起来，摇摇欲坠。  
“咚！”Tank两只巨石般的拳头重重地砸下。柏油路顿时崩裂，出现一个大坑。Tank举起一块巨石，嗖一下扔过来。  
Shaw从震惊中回过神，急忙躲开。  
“什么计划？”Shaw二话不说，先开枪，同时问队友兼队长。——但是没有回应。  
“我说，什么计……呃？！”Shaw回头一瞧，身边哪还有Reese的影子。再一回头，Reese已经跑出老远了。  
他跑路的正前方，是汽车旅馆一楼的安全屋。  
“计划就是先跑为敬！”Reese挥了一下手，像是在说再见。  
这混蛋！  
Shaw气得差点给他腿上来一枪。  
“让我抓住你就死定了！”Shaw也跟着撒丫子，玩命似的狂奔。  
Shaw疯狂朝汽车旅馆飞奔。地面震动越来越剧烈，导致她稳不住身形，踉踉跄跄，光是为了不摔倒就耗费了许多额外的力气，而背后野兽的咆哮声越来越大，Shaw的脊背甚至能感觉到巴掌拍下时带动的气流感。  
扑通。  
“擦！”  
被身后的情况搞得有些分心的Shaw没留神脚下，被什么东西绊了一下，摔了个狗啃泥。手上的枪和胆汁瓶一并摔飞出去，圆柱状瓶子滚出老远。  
砰、砰！枪声从前方传来，接着是Reese的喊声：“傻瓜，跑啊！发什么呆。”  
Shaw手脚并用爬起来，朝声音传来的方向跑去。同时，一个计划在她大脑中形成。  
感染者会受到Boomer胆汁的吸引，一路上的见闻告诉她，如果人或普感身上有胆汁，普感就会群起而攻。这个特性说不定对特感——比如Tank也有同样的效果。  
不过电光火石之间，Shaw已经拿定了主意，从地上捞起胆汁瓶，反手一甩。  
胆汁瓶在空中飞了一小段，连明显抛物线都没形成，就嘭一下砸在Tank身上。不明材料的瓶身瞬间爆炸，喷出一团绿色雾气，呕吐物成功附着在Tank身上。  
成了！Shaw暗喜。随后，什么都没发生。  
胆汁瓶的爆裂甚至不能让Tank的脚步停顿一下。至于在Shaw的想象中，那些从四面八方涌出来群攻Tank的普感，连影儿都没有。  
“还有闲心玩儿？救你都浪费我感情！”Reese忍不住噼里啪啦骂了几句。  
“少罗嗦。”Shaw有些心虚。郁闷地扫了一眼身上挂着胆汁的Tank，实在想不通她的计划怎么会失败。  
“小心！”Reese突然发出警告。  
Shaw猛地向前一冲，紧张地快速回头确认一眼距离——还算安全。她疑惑地看向Reese，发现对方的姿势有些不对。再往Reese手中一看，榴弹发射器。Shaw顿时明白了，迅速朝旁边一闪，给Reese让路。  
由于天太黑，Shaw没看到令她兴奋的抛物线，只看见了枪口火焰和Tank脚边的爆炸。  
就在Shaw的嘴角慢慢上扬起一个嘲讽弧度时，却悲催地发现——并没有任何球用。  
榴弹没有给Tank造成任何伤害！这巨无霸连血都没流，榴弹充其量只是在爆炸时让他稍停了两秒，随后由于愤怒，Tank奔跑的速度甚至更快了。  
“要不要这么坑啊！”Shaw彻底放弃了投机，一门心思放在跑路上。  
好在，她离安全屋不远了。  
Reese见榴弹发射器帮不上忙，又把它扔回刚才捡到它的垃圾桶，此时已经跑进了安全屋。  
最后几步，Shaw卯足了劲，一口气冲进去。  
“关门，关门！门闩，门闩。”  
两个人手忙脚乱把安全门关上，放下门闩。  
嘭一声巨响。肉蛋坦克冲击在安全门上，整个安全屋摇摇晃晃，灰尘和碎石从天花板落下。  
Shaw和Reese同时向后退，死盯着Tank的动作，握紧手里的枪。  
幸运的是，安全门纹丝不动。  
这块不明材料制成的金属门硬生生扛住了Tank猛烈的撞击，甚至没有一丝变形。  
Tank撞不开门，也砸不开，像一头发怒的金刚，在门外左转右转，上蹿下跳。  
两个幸运儿交换了个眼神，不约而同松了口气。  
“干死他？”Shaw举起枪。  
“请。”Reese耸肩，做了个请随意的手势，朝屋子里面走去。  
😽😽😽😽😽😽😽女😻神😻专😻用😻分😻割😻线😽😽😽😽😽😽😽😽  
公路旁边，汽车旅馆正对面的山丘上，一个瘦小的单马尾女孩趴在草丛里，从瞄准镜观察汽车旅馆的情况。在她身后的不远处，一对眼睛闪着红光的Witch正在慢慢接近。  
看到Tank倒下，她抬起头。  
“看来不用我们帮忙了。”她说。这时，一只血淋淋的爪子从后面伸过来，搭在她肩膀上。  
她回过头，微笑着拍了拍Witch的头。  
“搞定了？走吧，我们给你找个地方洗个澡。”


End file.
